heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaya
'Kaya '''is the secondary tritagonist in ''Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. She is an okapi and also Marty's love interest. She is voiced by Taraji P. Henson who also played Yesss in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Personality She is Funny, dreamer, graceful and also kind. Biography Madly Madagascar An unnamed female Okapi appears as the only one of its kind in the Animal Reserve, whom Marty finds himself in love with. She is not interested until he uses a love potion on himself, causing her and all the other female animals to begin pampering him. She and the other animals lose interest in him after he jumps into a lake to hide from them (due to becoming overwhelmed by the pampering), causing the potion to wash off. Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Kaya reappears in the film and is first seen in Jungletopia, eating the grass. Then, Marty walks up to her and getting to meet him, he ask her if she wants to show him around, and she accepted. As they walk around the jungle paradise, Marty ask Kaya where she comes from, then she tells him she came from Africa, then Asia. Later after, Alex has decide to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Following along with the plan, Kaya chooses the catapult with the orangutan (Fred) helping him, while a concerned Marty watches. Then, the okapi gets launch higher than his target and lands on the safe ground, and calls out Marty to try it out. Marty shoots himself out of the catapult to meet up with her. The zebra enjoys flying so much, he agrees to do the catapult act with Kaya, forming a fast loving relationship with an okapi. Later on, Kaya and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. Later, when they put on the show, Marty and Kaya looking at each other as they fly together and performed as proudly as the other animals did, and successfully takes the Zoosters to America. After that, Alex and the gang reveals their true mistakes, Kaya and the rest of the animal performers are devastated and hurt, including Marty. When the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, the others feel disappointed about Alex and the gang tricking them Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about the zoo animals, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Gia's proposal to rescue their zoo friends from the hunter, but Kaya remind that they tricked and betrayed them. Later, Kaya agree to help the Zoosters. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Kaya came with, the lemurs, the penguins, the chimps, Gia, Vitaly and the South Troops came to rescue the Zoosters on the seaplane. She launch the catapult and lands into the ground next to fence next to the enclosures of Marty. She uses the key as Rico tosses it at her to frees Marty, then he also ask her for his apology, and she accepted it. Just then, Begum pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Kaya is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, Kaya had herself a habitat next to Gia's and Vitaly's, then dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with her friends. Trivia * Kaya's name resembles to Ka-ya or Keya for short. * She loves to travel the world (especially Asia) as she gets to make new friends. * Kaya's similarities to Giselle from ''Open Season, ''they both are determined, bold and quick-witted. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Giraffes Category:Zebras Category:In love Category:Zoo animals Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Animals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Zoosters